star_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Miniature versions of Star Force headed up by the Archons, each Clan is an independent nation restricted to trade only with other Clans. The format was a combination of the Archons' need for internal competition and Davis's desire to train other administrators to deploy to regions he couldn't personally oversee. Initially given a 250 sq mile plot each in Antarctica, the Clans were forbidden from expanding inside the inner zone but given access to territories and resources in the middle zone as Davis alloted them to the victories of a variety of combat trials. Conception The Clans first came about as an idea for the growing number of Archons to split up into competative teams in order to keep their combat edge once out of their basic training and 'free' to train as the liked, with the fear that the younger Archons would grow stagnant and unmotivated. That concept was taken by Davis and expanded into full fledged micro civilizations that could function off of Star Force's supply grid. The Clans could trade amongst each other, but would not have access to Star Force markets, making them able to survive on their own should disaster befall Earth. There were 100 Clans created, with each trailblazer founding one with their own unique design twists. Trials With scheduled competitions in the various combat disciplines, the Archons trained to outdo their opponents for bragging rights and prizes, with the latter being supplied by Davis in terms of territory and resources that the trailblazers could use to expand their Clans. Batchalls Other competitions could be held between specific Clans if the two so chose, with specific terms and prizes supplied by the Clans involved. In order to participate in a Batchall you had to offer something of value to the other if you lost, and likewise you would gain something of value if you won. Trade Each Clan was meant to be self-sufficient, but trade was allowed by Davis between them, just not with Star Force markets. This environment challenged the Clans and created a different kind of economic relations between them...with it being very hit and miss, with exchanges being negotiated between interested parties rather than having a communal exchange to buy/sell on. Outer Zone Expansion The Clans were forbidden from the inner zone of the Solar System, with prizes resulting in territories in the middle/high zones. With Davis having no presence yet in the outer zone and barely any in the high zone, the Clans jumped ahead, establishing colonies in the Outer Zone without permission. When Davis was finally told, he was pleased that the trailblazers had the initiative, foresight, and skill to pull off that feat with their limited resources, after which he commissioned them to continue to colonize the outer zone and open it up to mainline colonies as well, which he would then build once they got the transit network established that far out. Internal Structure Each Clan has its own unique internal structure, but nearly all are carbon copies of Star Force society with a variety of tweaks. The Clans have a rougher, looser reputation, with an emphasis on skill given that they recruit from the mainline populations. The civilian angle is more focused on contributing to the Clan rather than the lazy climate of Earth and other Star Force colonies where the motivated control the infrastructure and let the others play without responsibility. List of Clans *Alterra *Angry Chipmunk *Apex *Aquaman *Badass Mongoose *Beyond *Bond *Caitlyn *Cloud *Cookie *Cortana *Croft *Dark Knight *Davion *Delorean *Emerald Shark *Firestorm *Forerunner *Ghostblade *Gunstar *Humungousaur *Jinx *Joanna *Kerensky *Kirk *Mantle *Metal Gear *Meteor *Neon Squirrel *Ninja Monkey *Nova Wolf *Protoss *Raven *Saber *Saiyan *Samus *Sangheili *Scorpion *Sephiroth *Skystrike *Sneaky Fox *Snowstorm *Spartan *Star Claw *Star Fox *Star Ranger *Stark *Teemo *Thrawn *Thunderfist *Time Lord *Tron *Vulcan *Westley *Wolverine